Péripéties et courgette
by Bulbimush
Summary: Une série de courses poursuites délirantes entre gros toutou et gros matou, avec pour thème un surnom, un mystérieux concours et...une courgette! A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux! XD


**Titre:** Péripéties et courgette (désolée, j'ai pas trouvé mieux TT)

**Genre:** Délire total!!!! XD Sinon général :P

**Personnages:** Toute la clique de Tsubasa Chronicle

**Disclaimer:** Beuh... Tout est aux CLAMP... (mais je désespère pas, un jour j'aurais Fye!!!!D) (Kuro: C'est ça rêve toujours!!!) (TT)

**Résumé:** Une série de courses poursuites délirantes entre gros toutou et gros matou, avec pour thème un surnom, un mystérieux concours et...une courgette!!!! A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux!!! XD

Note: Ce oneshot est un gros délire que j'ai écrit suite à un trip sur les courgettes avec une amie, j'espère que vous ne vous inquiéterez quand même pas trop de ma santé mentale après l'avoir lu... :P

* * *

**Péripéties et courgette**

-C'est une blague??

-Quoi???

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

-Meuh non, Kuro-koi!!!!! Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas??? Ca te va bien pourtant!!!

-...Tin, toi...Je vais te...!!!

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!!! Kuro-toutou est en colèèère!!!!!

Dans le grand salon d'une petite maison, deux jeunes gens, un garçon et une fille, observaient, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux ronds, les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient dans leur voyage.

Enfin, à condition que l'on puisse qualifier d'adultes les deux grands dadais qui couraient partout, l'un, un grand blond aux yeux bleus, faisant de grands bonds en hyuyutant à tout va, et l'autre, un brun immense, nettement plus effrayant, lui courant après avec un grand sabre à la main, et ayant dans ses yeux rouges une lueur inquiétante, comme celle qu'on voit dans les prunelles des meurtriers sadiques et psychopathes.

La jeune fille détourna le regard du spectacle au combien habituel, et se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui semblait ne plus bien savoir où il en était.

-Qu'arrive t-il à Kurogané-san cette fois??? Il s'est passé quelque chose???

-Euuuhhhh...Et bien...

Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta à hauteur de la jeune fille et la regarda en souriant largement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan, le gros toutou est simplement de mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude!!!

Une grosse voix retentit non loin d'eux.

-Et la faute à qui???

Le blond se retourna, et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une chaussure volante, qui partit s'écraser contre un mur.

Il mit moins d'une demi-seconde à réagir et se remit à courir, tout en riant comme un dingue.

-Mais enfin, j'ai rien fait moi, Kuro-koi!!!

-Fais pas l'innocent, magicien stupide!!!!!

Un nouveau projectile fendit les airs, pour atterrir sur les genoux de Sakura, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en le sentant bouger et le souleva délicatement, faisant apparaitre une boule de poils blanche hilare et un peu éméchée.

-Moko-chan???

-Mokona a trouvé la bouteille de saké que Gorbakinouchet avait cachée sous son oreiller!!!!!!

-Gor...Gorbakinouchet???

La jeune fille, interloquée, se tourna vers le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle, pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était enfouit le visage dans une main, et paraissait dissimuler un éclat de rire.

-Shaolan-kun??

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux adultes.

Le brun s'était figé, les bras en l'air, et son visage avait pris une délicate teinte rougeatre.

Quant au blond, il était tombé à la renverse sur un fauteuil, et se tordait de rire, se mordant les poings pour que son poursuivant ne l'entende pas.

-Fye-san?? Ne me dites pas que...

Mokona se mit à se trémousser entre ses doigts, et lança d'une voix enjouée:

-Gorbakinouchet est méchant, il a lançé Mokona!!! Pourtant Mokona n'a rien fait, il a juste donné l'idée du surnom à Fyyyeee!!!!!!

Un grondement sourd, synonyme d'une explosion toute proche, retentit soudain, et en un instant, avant même que Sakura n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la boule de poils, toujours hilare, se retrouva suspendue par les oreilles dans la main d'un ninja fou de rage.

-Alors c'était toi??? ESPECE DE LAPIN STUPIDE!!!!!!!!!

-Pyuuuuu!!!! Mokona n'est pas un lapin stupide!!!! Mokona c'est Mokona!!!!!

-JE ME FOUS QUE TU SOIS UN LAPIN, UN PANCAKE OU N'IMPORTE QUOI D'AUTRE!!!!!!! IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU SUIVES L'AUTRE ABRUTI DANS SES DELIRES HEIN???

Sakura se frappa le front de sa main, comprenant soudain.

-Ooooh je vois!!!! Fye-san a inscrit Kurogané-san à l'un des concours permettant de gagner ma plume, et il lui a donné un pseudonyme qui ne lui convient pas!!!!

Kurogané détourna le regard en pinçant les lèvres.

-Lui en faut du temps pour comprendre à la gamine...

Fye se releva en sautillant et en applaudissant, l'air enthousiaste.

-Bravo, Sakura-chan!!!! Quel esprit perspicace!!! En fait, au début, je voulais l'appeler Gorbakinouchetchou-sama, mais au guichet, ils m'ont dit que c'était trop long...

Kurogané ouvrit grand la bouche, sa machoire touchant presque le sol, et lâcha du même coup Mokona, qui rebondit en chantant joyeusement:

-Gorbakinouchetchou-sama!!!! Hyuuu hyuuuuuu!!!! Gorbakinouchetchou-samaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Préssentant la tempête à venir, Shaolan saisit vivement Sakura par la main et l'entraina derrière le canapé.

Juste à temps...

L'explosion qui s'ensuivit aurait pu être comparée à celle d'une bombe atomique larguée sur une centrale nucléaire.

Le brun était dans tous ses états: fulminant, grognant, hurlant, vociférant, postillonnant...

Il saisit son sabre dans une main, et allez savoir pourquoi, une courgette dans l'autre main (peut être s'était-il trompé, le couteau de chasse se trouvant à trente centimètres de la courgette), et se mit à poursuivre le blond et la boule blanche, tous-deux hyuhyutant à pleins poumons, à travers tous les étages de la maison.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut indescriptible, et quiconque aurait eut l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre en cet instant aurait pu avoir des doutes certains quant à la santé mentale des occupants.

Il faut dire qu'un blond et une boule de poils montés sur ressorts gambadant partout en dansant et chantant, poursuivis par un grand brun rouge comme une tomate, de la fumée sortant des narines, et une courgette écrasée dans la main, tout ça sous les yeux d'un couple de gamins dissimulés derrière un canapé, ça aurait eu de quoi en surprendre plus d'un...

Quelques minutes (mais n'était-ce pas plutôt des heures??) plus tard, le tumulte se calma enfin, et un brun épuisé et très énervé vint se laisser choir sur le canapé, devant les deux jeunes gens médusés.

Shaolan releva doucement la tête et observa son compagnon affalé, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille accroupie à ses pieds, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant:

-C'est bon, je crois qu'ils ont terminé, on peut sortir!!!

-Déjà???? Euh... Non... Je veux dire... D'accord...

Ils allèrent tout deux s'installer sur le sol vers la fenêtre, à une distance toutefois respectable du ninja qui semblait encore plutôt nerveux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fye et Mokona passèrent la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte du salon, et observèrent leur camarade somnolant.

Estimant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat, ils réinvestirent la pièce et s'installèrent tout au fond, à l'opposé des deux jeunes gens.

Là, ils se mirent à glousser et à chuchoter fébrilement, tout en lançant des regards en coins au grand brun... qui ne tarda pas à remarquer leur manège.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore??

-Mais rien Gorbaniichou, rien du tout!!!!

-Pyuuu, Mokona a rien fait!!! Et Mokona aime les glaces!!!! Et les courgettes!!!!

-... C'est louche...

Kurogané se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Très louche...

Il s'approcha encore.

-Trop louche!!!

Il était à à peine un mètre d'eux.

-Z'AVEZ FAIT QUOI ENCORE?????!!!!

Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter le moindre geste en leur encontre, que Fye s'était levé et lui avait plaqué un prospectus sur le nez, bloquant ses beuglements.

Le brun saisit la feuille rose et lut à haute voix:

-"Grand concours de travestis, venez nombreux!!!! Le gagnant remportera un prix spécial!!!" ...Et en quoi ça me regarde, ce truc???

Fye eut un sourire narquois, puis lui tendit un autre papier, plus petit cette fois.

Le visage de Kurogané vira alors par différentes teintes, toutes plus variées les unes que les autres, jusqu'à finir en beauté par une délicate nuance verdâtre.

Verdâtre qui se transforma bien vite en une couleur rouge très prononcée.

-Tin... TOI!!!!! VIENS ICI, MAGICIEN STUPIDE!!!!!!!!

En une fraction de seconde, Shaolan et Sakura avaient tout-deux replongé derrière le canapé, tandis que les deux grandes perches reprenaient leurs courses-poursuite à travers le salon, encouragés par Mokona qui jouait les pompom girls, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-VIENS ICI QUE JE T'ENLEVE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES CES IDEES DEBILES DE TA CABOCHE TROUEE!!!!!!!

-Hyuuuu hyuuuuuu!!! Mais enfin Gorbanichou, pas de quoi faire tout un plat!!!! Tu as gagné le meilleur des concours, non????

-ESPECE DE...

-Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!

Un papier fendit les airs, et fut rattrapé au vol par Shaolan, qui l'observa, l'air incrédule, et hésita entre exploser de rire ou se retenir...

Sakura s'empara du papier et déchiffra les caractères pourpres et dorés:

-"Lauréate du concours de miss délire 2006, miss gorbakinouchet"...Kurogané...san?? Une miss??? Délire...?????

Mais ce n'était pas le pire...

En dessous du titre était affichée en gros, une photo de "la lauréate"...

Il s'agissait de Mokona, grimé avec une parfaite reproduction des vêtements du ninja, une perruque assortie, et en prime...

Une magnifique courgette imprimée sur le devant de l'armure.

* * *

Kuro: C'est quoi ce "Gorbakinouchet"???

Bulbi: Un gros délire!!!

Fye: Ben koaaa ça te va bien non???

Kuro: étrangle Fye

Bulbi: Arrête!!! Tu vois pas qu'il vire au bleu???

Kuro: Ben koaaa ça lui va bien non???

Sakura: Euh... Pourquoi Fye-san ressemble à un schtroumph???

Bulbi: Quand on met trois heures à comprendre un truc, on se tait!!!!!

Sakura: TT

Kuro: Quand on prends des délires sur une courgette, on se tait aussi!!!

Bulbi: TT

Mokona: Euh... Pour sauver deux flaques humaines du désespoir et de la noyade, et un schtroumph de la mort, demande expresse de reviews!!!!!!


End file.
